


Black Red & Green

by The_Woodgecko



Category: Shrek Series, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Bondage, M/M, Necrophillia, Peanut Butter, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Woodgecko/pseuds/The_Woodgecko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shrek and Shadow the edgehog make the love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Red & Green

"Now I'll show you my ultimate power." Shadow told Shrek, as he slathered peanut butter over all four of Shrek's cheeks. Shrek could only struggle against his handcuffs and leg restraints as he made an inaudible noise through his red ball gag. Shadow knew what he was doing. Shrek was mad, really mad. Shadow took his chaos emerald, covered in peanut butter, and shoved it right up Shrek's tight green hole. That was the last straw. The chaos emerald gave Shrek the power to break his handcuffs and pin Shadow onto the ground.   
"Yes! Daddy are you angry?" Shadow nearly screamed. Shrek grabbed the peanut butter and coated his dick with it He rammed his chaos powered boner into shadows ass. He nearly split Shadow in half with his massive cock. Shrek felt Shadows heartbeat against the tip of his throbbing fuck rod. Shrek dipped his pinky in shadow's hole to accompany his cock, and he tasted the delicious combo of blood, peanut butter and sex. Shadow covered Shrek like a sheathe around his powerful penis. He moved Shadow up and down like he was just a cheap toy. He felt the decadent friction between him self and the peanut butter. Shrek ground and Shadow could hear that sexy accent, even in just his guttural noises. Shadows vision slowly faded as he bled to death. he closed his eyes and would never open them again. His last thoughts were 'Worth it.' The red highlights on his body weren't just his fur anymore. He had lost too much blood. He just fucking died.  
Shrek didn't care though, Shadow was nothing more than a hole. He just kept sliding his limp body up and down on his massive cock until his powerful chaos enhanced cumshot rocketed Shadow through the ceiling, his body would never be found. Shrek lied down in the pool of Shadows ass blood and had a heart attack. The orgasm was so powerful that Shrek's heart couldn't take it. Shrek choked on his gag and he fucking died as well.


End file.
